You're messing up with brain, Chloe Beale
by Matilda06
Summary: Beca just did that mash up and it sounded amazing. Well. Was she the only one who thought that?


Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm sorry for any mistakes I'm french! Let me know if you liked it! :)

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Kay Cannon and the producers of Pitch Perfect.

Heading backstage, Beca was very happy about her mash up. Aubrey broke her bubble right away. ''What the Hell, Beca!?'' She turned to stare at the group. ''What?'' ''Were you trying to screw us up?'' Aubrey asked, ferociously. '' Are you serious? '' was all that Beca could say. '' Newsflash, this isn't the Beca show! ''

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you haven't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set-"

She was cut off by Aubrey "It's not your job to decide what we do, or when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation."

Beca looked over the group of girls, searching for someone who was able to speak their mind. Not a single girl looked at her. That literally broke her heart. She had put her trust into every single one of these girls and none of them were able to speak up for her. Not even Chloe.

'' Amy ? '' Beca asked.

"It was cool... but... it did take us a little bit by surprise."

"Yeah, a lot by surprise! I told you she wasn't a Bella." Aubrey spat out

Beca had enough. She was just trying to improve the set and yeah of course she should've mentioned it before they went on stage and she felt kind of bad about it. But it sounded awesome! Right?

Chloe saw the hurt in Beca's eyes and couldn't help but feel bad too.

"Aubrey, don't-" She started but Beca cut her off.

"No it's okay. You don't have to act like you have a say in the group right?" Ugh. That sounded harsh. Harsher than it was supposed to be. She hurt Chloe. Idiot.

"Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse." Aubrey literally screamed. Beca was about to answer when she heard THAT voice behind her.

"Woah Aubrey, calm down, we aren't hooking up." Jesse calmly said.

Oh great.

"Jesus Christ! That's perfect! Of course you're here right now! I don't need your help okay? Can you back off? You're not my boyfriend! And you know what? I'm not interested in you ok? I'm gay for fuck's sakes!''

Ouch. That sounded harsh. Again.

Everyone was looking at her, eyes wide open. Aubrey swallowed hard and Jesse couldn't say a thing.

''If this is what I get for trying'' Beca said just before turning her heels and walking away from the Bellas and Jesse.

Aubrey quickly called a emergency meeting but Chloe could care less. She silently followed Beca, leaving Jesse behind her, still in shock. She knew she should've stay with Aubrey and the rest of the group but she couldn't help but feel bad for the younger woman. After all, they sounded pretty good!

She found her in the bathroom. When she opened the door, she saw Beca quickly brushing away some tears.

''What do you want?'' She choked on her tears. ''Did you just came here so you could lecture me? I know I messed up. And I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry I said that to you. It was offensive and I didn't mean it. ''

Chloe slowly made her way to the younger girl who was now sitting on the bathroom floor. She sat right beside her and put her arm around the brunette, allowing her to put her head on the older woman's shoulder. The tears were now flowing out of her eyes like a river. Chloe brushed one with her thumb.

''Hey don't cry about that. It's ok. Aubrey is just pissed because she thinks we won't be in the finals. Maybe we will and maybe we won't and whatever happens let me just say this: I thought your mash up sounded excellent''

Beca looked up to the red head, with a small smile. ''Thank you, I appreciate it… And don't say to the others that I've been crying. It will ruin my badass reputation''

Chloe let out a giggle. They were silent for a few minutes. But Chloe couldn't help but think about something. Suddenly, she said. ''Well, that was one way of coming out!''

Beca looked up to her, terrified. ''wha…wow. Wait. What? I…You…I mean, you guys heard?'' Of course they did, you were screaming at Jesse you idiot. ''Ugh I sounded so mean toward Jesse. He hates me. And you guys were not supposed to know this… Especially you. Oh my god what am I going to do'' Beca put her head in her hands. Chloe gently rubbed her back. ''Hey it's ok Becs, I'm not judging. And why weren't I supposed to know about this? You're my best friend! I'll never judge, you know this. It's ok because…Well in fact…-'' She was cut off by Beca

''Chloe I didn't want you to know about this because I have a massive crush on you. Every time you touch me it's like my body is on fire. I love every single thing about you. You're always sparkly and smiley and you're enthusiastic and you never let you friends down. You're eyes are the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I could stare at them all day. And I don't understand why I feel this because we're so different. I didn't want this feeling to happen because I knew I would have trouble keeping it down. But this feeling is the best feeling in the world and you're the best thing that ever happened to me. And here we are, sitting in this bathroom. You must think I'm crazy. And you're right. But you make me feel things I never thought I would feel. I'm just being really awkward and a total mess but I can't help it. You're messing up with brain Chloe Beale. And I love it…Wow I sound like a weirdo right now…But the way you looked at me makes me believe…Believe that you might feel the same way but it's…It's just impossible. You're perfect and I'm just a looser and I'll totally understand if you don't want to talk to me for the rest of your life because I really do sound like a freak right now- ''

She was cut off by Chloe's lips

Wait. WHAT

Chloe's soft lips. They were on hers. That means that they were kissing. They were kissing. And she enjoyed every single second of it. Chloe broke the kiss first. '' Beca Mitchell, I do feel the same way towards you.'' She looked right through the brunette's eyes.'' God you're gorgeous'' she whispered before linking their lips together for the second time. Chloe broke the kiss again '' I've felt like this since our meeting in the shower'' Chloe winked at Beca, who let out a small giggle. ''You dork''. The younger girl initiated their third kiss first, which was more intense than the first one. Chloe's hands were cupping the younger girl's cheeks and Beca's hands were pushing Chloe' body closer to hers. After a few moments, both girls needed to breathe. Beca broke the contact first. She looked up to meet the older woman's gaze. ''this feels right.'' Beca's eyes were full of passion and tender. Chloe loved that. ''It does''. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's body and let out a content sight. ''I could stay like this forever.'' Beca linked her fingers with Chloe's. ''so do I.''


End file.
